


Brothers in Arms

by Gobayern16



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Echo, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Podfic Welcome, Soft Tup, Star Wars Secret Santa 2020, Stargazing, Vode helping Vode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: A relaxing evening after a hard-fought campaign is spoiled by a nightmare. Luckily Echo is there to take care of you.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Reader, Reader & CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @manda1orians for the Star Wars Secret Santa Exchange. Find the rest of the works on Tumblr under the tag #swsecretsanta2020
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

You run the brush through Tup’s hair with long, even strokes, taking care not to pull too hard. Tup hums lazily, body lax in contentment. You smile softly. It wasn’t often that you had time to just sit and relax. No battle to fight, no camp to pack up; just the wind through the trees, songbirds singing, Tup a warm, soothing weight against your legs.

Brushing out the last of the tangles, you continue your strokes, Tup’s shoulders relaxing even further, head slumping forward on a loose neck.

With a quiet chuckle you finally pull the brush away, setting it to the side. You gather three strands of hair from the top and begin weaving them together. You lightly scratch Tup’s scalp as you add more hair with each twist of your hands. The younger trooper melts under your hands, methodical scratch-pull-twist lulling him into a light doze.

With a final twist you finish off the Nubian braid, tying it together with a band.

“All done, Tup,” you say quietly, thumbs idly sweeping back and forth along his neck.

“Mmm thanks,” is the mumbled reply. You laugh at his sleepiness, gently tugging on his braid. 

“Your bed is right there, Tup,” you say amused. His head lolls back, following your tug. He smiles at you, hazy with sleep and the peace of the moment.

“‘M comfy here.” To punctuate his point he leans into your legs, snuggles into your knee.

You chuckle, warmth bursting in your chest. You let Tup cuddle your leg a little longer before regretfully shaking it.

“C’mon, time for bed. You might be comfortable, but this crate is not.” The younger trooper whines but gets to his feet, stumbling slightly. You steady him, pulling him into your side. Tup hugs you tight, head resting on your shoulder, trusting you to lead him to his bed.

You move the ten steps into the tent and to his cot easily. You tuck him in and brush a kiss over his forehead.

“Night, Tup,” you say softly.

“Night, ori’vod,” he murmurs. A moment later his breathing evens out. Smiling fondly at Tup, you tuck the blanket a little tighter around him before heading to your own cot. 

Head full of thoughts about adorable little brothers, you think it’ll take you a while to settle down. But the rhythmic breathing around you coupled with the warm air quickly lulls you to sleep.

***************************

_ You duck behind cover, blaster bolts flying overhead. A shell detonates, the ground rumbles, buildings shaking. Captain Rex shouts a warning, you sidestep— _

_ Run into a wall. It’s pitch dark, your gasping breaths echoing in your helmet. You whirl around, arms out. Your hands brush dirt and metal. The darkness presses in on you, thick and heavy. Hand shaking, you reach up to your helmet and flick the lights on. _

_ Shattered duracrete greets you, traps you in this little space. _

_ “No. No, no, nonono…” Eyes frantically darting around, looking for a way out, hands scrabbling at the dirt and rubble.  _

_ A sudden pop, a weighted pause. _

_ The ceiling gives, dirt and duracrete pouring down, burying you. You choke on a scream, struggling frantically, desperately clawing for freedom. A beam comes down right on your face— _

You bolt upright chest heaving, scream caught in your throat. You can’t get enough air, the blanket over your legs claustrophobic.

You kick it away, almost falling off your cot in your haste to get free, to get out,  _ gotta get out— _

The tent walls close in on you, the snores of your vode morphing into the sounds of shifting rubble. You swallow a sob, blindly stumbling for the tent exit.

You make it out what feels like an eternity later, collapsing onto your hands and knees. You dig your fingers into the grass, trying to ground yourself in the here and now. Shudders wrack your frame, panic and fear from the nightmare overwhelming you. You can’t get enough air, gasping and choking on nothing. Tears burn your eyes.

A hand on your shoulder makes you jolt, wrenching away from the unexpected contact and almost unbalancing you. You look up into the worried face of Echo, blurry through a haze of tears.

Echo kneels down and reaches for you again, clasps one of your hands and brings it to his chest. You focus on its movement as Echo deliberately exaggerates his breathing, trying to match yours to the rise and fall.

You stay like that for ages, on hand and knees with Echo patiently next to you. Finally,  _ finally,  _ your breathing slows to something approximating normal, hitching slightly on every other inhale.

“Let’s get you sitting before you collapse,” Echo murmurs softly. You glance down, distantly noting you’re trembling.

“That’s probably a good idea,” you rasp. Together, you manage to get yourself sitting back against the tent wall, Echo pressed tight and warm to your side.

You’re grateful for his silent support, for the chance to compose yourself.

“It was about the battle on Zarta Prime,” you start quietly, certain he knows you had a nightmare. “When I was trapped under the collapsed building. Except,” you swallow harshly. “Except you didn't find me in time.”

A sharp inhale, then Echo wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulls you into a fierce hug. Your breath catches as you bury your face in his shoulder. 

“You’re out. You’re safe,” Echo reminds you, rubbing circles in your back. You cling a moment longer, drawing strength from his protective embrace. If his blacks are wet when you draw back, he doesn’t comment on it.

He brightens. “I know what’ll help you feel better! Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Echo gets up and rushes back into the tent before you can get a word out.

A breeze blows through the camp and you shiver, nightmare-sweat dampening your blacks. Before you decide if you want to change or not, Echo comes back out, laden down with blankets and pillows.

“Come on, you’ll like this.” You close your mouth at his gentle smile, swallowing your confusion and standing to follow him. You sway briefly, catching yourself on the tent wall. You wave away his concern and gesture for him to lead the way.

He leads you to a small hill just past the edge of camp but still well within the patrol boundary. As you look on with growing bemusement, Echo lays out one blanket and both pillows. He settles down and grabs the second blanket, motioning for you to join him.

You sit down next to him and he spreads the blanket over both of you, tugging you to lay down with him.

“Look,” he says quietly, reverently. You tilt your head up and gasp at the sight above you.

Countless stars twinkle in the inky darkness, priceless jewels glowing in the vastness of space. 

Echo traces constellations and planets with his voice, words a steady, grounding rumble. You let it wash over you, the last of the tension you were still carrying releasing from your shoulders.

Out here under the stars, the last of your terror and panic melts away, and you can finally breathe freely and easily. 

“Thank you.” You gently interrupt Echo’s rambling, making sure to hold his gaze, trying to convey with your eyes what you don’t have the words to explain.

He smiles at you, face open and soft and understanding. “Anytime, ori’vod.”

_ Thank the Force for caring little brothers.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
